Eternally
by TOAtearandluke101
Summary: Orihime sings for the love she lost, wishing that he could be here for her eternally. Story is better than its summary


Hello people! It's been a couple of months since I have posted up a fanfiction, especially with one being the first UlquiHime story I wrote! Well I hope you guys enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach nor do I own Utada Hikaru's Eternally… TT_TT All I own is Hiromi, who is supposed to be Urahara's daughter…

"Why are we here anyway?"

"To karaoke, of course!"

"Rukia-san, do you even know what karaoke is?"

"A place where adolescents (and older) come to socialize with each other, or to drown out their sorrows due to multiple reasons like being dumped, losing their job, etc…"

"…"

"Don't be such sticks in the mud! Who knows, maybe with your marvelous singing voices, you three may finally get girlfriends!"

"Urahara, stop teasing them. If you're dead, who is going to give me milk?"

"Why don't you get a job and buy your own milk?"

"This coming from the guy that freeloads from him all the time…"

"But we do the same thing…"

"Hime-san doesn't mind now does she?"

But no reply came from Orihime, who was sitting quietly in her seat, looking sadly at her hand.

Ichigo noticed the hand that she was focusing intently on was the same hand she extended out to _him_ before disappearing.

"Inoue…are you…" Ichigo began to say but couldn't finish his sentence when he saw the tears threatening to fall.

"Is it okay…if I go first…?" Orihime asked quietly.

Smiling warmly, putting her hand on top of Orihime's, Rukia replied, "It's okay with us. Right everyone?"

Accepting the nods and the warm smiles as a sign to go up, Orihime chose the song she wanted, and soon a soft sound was flowing throughout the entire room. Once the musical intro ended, Orihime began to sing.

_You sparkle a little in front of my eyes_

_I can't see around me_

_Where are we?_

_Hmmm…_

_Don't disappear_

_Into the background that's started to get noisy_

_I can't hear anything anymore_

_But I can feel you breathe_

When she was singing, memories about him just couldn't help but come to the surface…

"**Oww! Who closed the window?"**

"**You did woman. You decided to cover the windows with curtains since you said all the light you needed was from the light already available."**

"**Yeah, but I didn't expect there to be a black-out in Las Noches! Now let's get these curtains open!"**

**Orihime opened the curtains, the moonlight lighting up the entire room.**

"**Are you happy now, woman?"**

**She turned around, about to tell him to stop calling her 'woman' when she saw him. The moonlight made him glow… no shine right in front of her. It lighted up his skin and the moonlight also made his eyes to glow even more. Orihime couldn't help but be mesmerized by the ethereal being in front of her.**

**Ulquiorra's eyebrow furrowed and he said, "Why are you staring?"**

**Embarrassed that she got caught staring, she waved her hands frantically, her face reddening, and yelled, "It's nothing!" (A/N: The scene after this one is a different memory of Orihime's)**

"**Oh no… I just got separated…"**

**Aizen suggesting having a mixer with all the Arrancars and their Fraccion wasn't the wisest idea the ex-Shinigami ever had. Especially since she was currently surrounded by very hungry Hollows…**

"**You look very delectable…"**

"**Incredibly delicious…"**

"**Mind if I have a taste?"**

**Sensing that her life was in danger, Orihime began to back away, saying, "Umm, I kind of need to leave…"**

"**Now come on. All we want is a little taste…" One Hollow said, harshly pulling her to him, causing her ankle to twist in the process.**

"**NOO! LET GO OF ME!" Orihime yelled, attempting to get away, despite that the Hollow was stronger that her.**

**Suddenly a green cero came out of nowhere, colliding with the Hollow that was attempting to devour Orihime, leaving a gaping wound in his side.**

"**I thought Aizen-sama told everyone that the human was to only be approached by the Espada during this event." **

**Orihime and the other Hollows (excluding the Hollow that Ulquiorra shot, since he already died) looked toward the direction where the voice came from. He walked up to Orihime and grabbed her arm, pulling her against his chest, causing her to 'eep' in embarrassment. **

"**If any of you disobey Aizen-sama's once again… I will make sure that you won't live to do it again."**

**He lifted up Orihime bridal-style, noticing earlier that she hurt her ankle, and walked to her room.**

**Orihime, blushing because of Ulquiorra holding her bridal-style, managed to say, "Thank you for helping me."**

"**My orders are to ensure your safety and wellbeing. Nothing more, nothing less."**

"**Then why are you carrying me? I can walk to my room by myself."**

"**You hurt your ankle right? Unless you want to be limping, or considering that you are really clumsy, crawling, I suggest that you accept my kindness."**

**Having nothing else to say, Orihime decided to stay silent, instead choosing to put her head on his shoulder. And soon, Orihime began to listen to Ulquiorra breathing.**

'**His breathing is…somehow soothing…"**

**And with a combination of tonight's events and his soothing breathing, she fell asleep in his hands, snoring softly.**

**Hearing the soft noises coming from her and that she suddenly was limp in his hands, he noticed that she fell asleep on him. Ulquiorra called out to her but all he got in reply was, "Hamburgers and curry…"**

"**It would be beneficial for you to remember that this will be the first and last time I will let you sleep on me."**

**He opened her door and tucked her in bed, covering her with the blanket. He looked at the sleeping figure for a little more, before briskly walking out of her room.**

**Hearing the door slam shut, Orihime smiled, whispering to no one, "I will remember that."**

_This isn't really like me_

_But I'm expecting_

_A surprisingly whimsical development_

_I wanna be here eternally_

_I want us to keep gazing at each other like this_

_I can feel you close to me_

_I can't stay by your side forever_

_I just want this moment to last forever_

'I usually don't do things like this, but I hope you can hear my song, it's just for you…'

So absorbed in her singing, so full of hidden and yet strong emotions, every being that heard her song, living or dead, couldn't help but be attracted. But only a select few were able to understand how this song had any relation to her.

"Ichigo… the words…is she trying to say…"

"No, Rukia… she isn't trying to say she wants be in Las Noches… she means that she wants to be with Ulquiorra…"

"Orihime subconsciously knew that her _nakama_ would come and save her and secretly wanted to be saved…" Gin trailed off.

Finishing off Gin's sentence, Rangiku said, "So she never expected that she would fall in love with the enemy. So knowing time was against her, every moment that she had with him was every moment cherished."

"The last memory she had of him was when he died…" Rukia said sadly.

_Before I go out to fight_

_I want to take a break with you_

_Promises are for the next time we see each other_

_Can you hear me breathe?_

**Orihime was looking outside the window, praying for the safety of her friends, when all of a sudden, Ulquiorra entered her room.**

"**Ulquiorra…why are you here...?" Orihime asked since Aizen's order to deal with her **_**nakama**_** was issued.**

"…**..I do not know."**

"**Huh?"**

"**For a reason I cannot seem to fathom, I had the desire to see you before leaving."**

**They lapsed into silence, neither knowing what to say. Instead Orihime began to think about what would happen when Ulquiorra left. Would her **_**nakama**_** be defeated or would he lose? She was torn between her nakama and between the man she loved.**

"**Ulquiorra… promise me something." **

"**No."**

"**Why?"**

"**I will fulfill any promise you ask me when I return. Until then, you will stay here and wait."**

Orihime, still singing, thought, 'I'm still waiting… I'm still waiting for you…'

_There are times_

_When anyone would be excited by an unsurprising development_

'I…I miss you…so much…' she thought, tears flowing from her grey eyes.

Orihime couldn't withstand it any longer, a wave of emotions crashing down upon her. Her sadness, loneliness, and loss were felt by all in that room, striking deep within their hearts. The pain of losing him and all her emotions bursting out all at once made her feel that she was getting boxed in.

Just when it was getting to the point of being unbearable, a voice from her memories said: "Woman, stop your crying."

Her tears stopped immediately upon hearing the familiar nickname given to her when she was in Hueco Mundo. Orihime looked up at the owner of the voice and gasped, her hands covering her mouth.

Green eyes.

The same one as _his._

"…Ul…UIq…Ulquiorra…"

Orihime dropped the microphone and ran to Ulquiorra, wrapping her arms around him, sobbing into his chest.

_I wanna be here eternally_

_Somewhere where nobody can find us_

_I can see you're all I need_

_I don't need any help tomorrow_

_Surely even this moment is just a fantasy_

_I can feel you close to me_

_Even if I can't go back to that place_

_Just this feeling will last forever_

"You… you're here…"

"Of course I am. I said I would fulfill any promise you gave to me."

"But…but how?"

"One of your _nakama's_ went and used what Grimmjow calls the 'guilt trip' in order to give us safe passage here."

She turned and looked at Hiromi, who was standing next to an irritated Grimmjow, a happy Nel, and a silently fuming Byakuya.

"You... Hiromi…"

"No need. The Soul Society owes me a lot." Hiromi said, smiling happily. "Besides, you have done so much, at least I could've have made sure that you got your happy ending too."

"Woman. Stop talking to Orihime."

Ignoring Hiromi's angry yells, Ulquiorra looked back to Orihime, gently stroking her cheek.

"Orihime. What is your promise?"

"I want to promise that you will be with me forever. Be close to me forever." Orihime said, tears falling once again.

"Of course. You are all I need to be with." Ulquiorra replied.

"Eternally?"

Smiling softly, "I, Ulquiorra Schiffer, promise to be with Orihime Inoue, eternally."

And with that, Ulquiorra leaned towards Orihime, his lips gently touching hers.

_I wanna be here eternally_

_Come on, give it to me_

_I can see you are all I need_

_Only this moment will last forever_


End file.
